The 10th Hunger Games
by SometimesWitty
Summary: This story is told from two absolutely different POVs. One, of a small girl from District 3, Ingrid, who has the mind of a super computer. And the other is Genevieve, the overlooked hard working career from District 4. Their skills and outlooks on life are so different. Who do you think will take the crown?
1. Ingrid

**DISTRICT 3**

I wake up with a crick in my neck and a mark on my cheek from where I had fallen asleep on my arm. I sat up hesitantly and twisted my head to retain my ability to move it freely and sighed. The slits in my concrete walled bedroom let in an uncomfortable amount of light into my dark sleepy eyes and I flinched away from it. I then look forward at what I began before I fell asleep. Codes met my eyes, numbers and symbols typed on my screen. I understood all of it but a few random letters that I mustve hit right when I fell asleep. My keyboard lay at the base of the paper thin monitor, and I pulled it forward. I had meant to stay up all night finishing my coding and I cursed at myself – letting my fingers tap on the keys in swift motions. That's when I heard the knock on my door. I looked over curiously.

Nobody ever bothering me and my work, by law I had to work on it. For both school and for my apprenticeship.

"Come in." I said, my eyes still plastered to my faintly glowing screen.

A man walked into my room, a short man with dark brown hair and large ears. I immediately knew it was Lenard, my coding mentor

"Why aren't you dressed, Ingrid?" He said, his naturally loud voice filling my room. I peered over.

"I thought I could-" She noticed she paused for a while when Lenard cleared his voice and she turned in her chair. "I could finish it today." I said, pointing by nodding my head at the direction of the screen.

"Its reaping day." Lenard replied, crossing his arms. "The power is going to be turned off soon and you're not even dressed."

The reaping, I thought, Of course! How could I forget?

Well, we all knew it was a holiday. A day to be celebrated – but it was something I always wanted to forget. It was something different, a complete and utter 360 from what I normally did all day. It took the schedules our District loved and stayed on and turned them off for a day. Not to mention, people didn't quite work as hard for the longest time. You could tell when it was almost time. Just from the way people would rub their hands together or walked without picking up their feet entirely from the ground. It didn't end when the two were picked either, people would walk around in a daze in till the victor was crowned on tv or, if that year was especially tragic, not in till the victor stood before us in the middle of our District on our Justice Building's stage. I didn't know it was like that in every district, but I guessed so.

Of course, I was lucky. I was 17 and only had to put my name in 6 times. I knew a few people who had to put their names in more times for food, a few of them had their names in almost 40 times for their share of grains and oil. But of course, you had to facture in I didn't have anyone to put my name extra times in for.

I was an orphan. My parents had died in the revolt 10 years before, when I was young. That was almost something added to my favor,though. Most children in my district were dragged down by having parents, but with mine gone I was assigned a mentor. Although I was only given those opportunities because District 3 always needed more minds and hands to work then they had. They couldn't afford to lose a young clever girl who's parents were blown to pieces.

"I'll be out soon." I said, stand up and out of my chair. "I'll see you downstairs in 5 minutes, promise." I begin for my closet when Lenard leaves my room. I pull the metal doors of my closet apart and I glance over my clothes.

My hand goes for the single piece of bright color in my closet. It was the only dress I owned, a green long one. It was given to me a few years back by Lenard when my littler dress turned to rags while washing. I thought it looked ghastly expensive but once I touched, the weight gave away that its fabric was light and inexpensive.

I pulled off the previous days light blue clothing and slipped into the green dress. I had to struggle to zip the back up myself because I wasn't sure who I would ask for help. After a minute of almost bending backwards to zip it up, I got it far enough up to not care. I reach up and touch my hair. It didn't need to be done, it was cut short to my ears. And I had washed it yesterday, so I simply made my way to my bedroom door.

I walked outside and down the concrete stairs. My bare feet we're cold on the steps so I moved quickly down them. 30 children ranging from 9-18 we're at the bottom floor, sitting on the bare old couches. Other apprentices, children who's parents are dead or too poor to support them. They all lived in the same building with me. We didn't really ever talk to eachother, we were normally always busy with our homework or programs. One of the 5 mentors said something about leaving soon.

I walked to the door and grabbed my slip on shoes. They we're as cold as the air and floor, and I crossed my arms to stay warmer.

I noticed a boy crying and an older girl comforting him as we all walked through the door onto the street.

It was even colder outside, and I cursed at myself for not bring a jacket. The sky was a light blue, littered with clouds. The buildings we're a darker blue off into the distance, all of them factories and pumping smoke into the sky. They we're huge as almost, scraping the sky almost.

"Hurry up," Lenard yelled over the Reaping bell. The sound of feet began as we neared the Justice Building. People's heads bobbed down the street, clumping at the front of what probably was the check in.

We sloppily got in line and soon I was at the front. A woman with bright white hair reached out her gloved hand.

"Finger."

I reached forward and she pricked me. Her machine beeped and she nodded.

"Okay." She said as a cue for me to leave and I faintly heard her call for 'Next' when I weaved through the people to my age section. Being around so many people made me anxious.

I was usually alone at school; I had only one friend I talked to in math and at lunch. So, so many faces and eyes to meet with mine stressed me out slightly.

I jumped when a hand touched my shoulder. I looked over to meet a girl with a big grin and tied back dark brown hair.

"Ingrid, right?" She asked, her voice was very high. I tilted my head, she looked familiar. "I'm Lucie." I must've been looking blankly because she added, "I'm in your History class."

I nodded, "Oh, I helped you with your homework…Right?" I spoke quietly even though she was loud. Everyone else was stone silent or whispering ruefully and her tone seemed out of place.

"Yeah, I just wanted to say thanks for that." She pulled her jacket closer together. "Good luck," She put a hand loosely on my shoulder and grinned.

I gave her a smile and then looked forward. Her hand lifted when our escort and mentor fill-in walked onto stage.

The mentor fill-in looked nothing like an average district 3 resident. Probably because our district had never won before, so to fill in for the absence, one was assigned to tributes. This years was the same as last years, a tall bulky woman named Gretchen Mackgeller. I had heard she was a trained soldier and veteran from the war. You couldn't almost tell that she was from the Capitol, with her peach skin, light blue- grey hair, and stern brown eyes. She walked quickly behind the escort.

The Escort made up for Gretchen's plainness. They had green hair to their ears and a long clean face with dyed pink skin. They also didn't appear to identify with any gender, so I always used 'they' to address them. Sterling Clishhoon cleared their throat over the mic.

"Hello!" They chimed, the speakers blasting an echo back. "Hello! Let me be the first to say, Happy Hunger Games!" They laughed, adjusting the mic. The crowd's mumbling stopped.

"So," They said, smiling a white grin. "Let's get started with the fun part, shall we?" They walked down to the bowls, hovering a hand over and giving one last smile before plucking a single piece of paper out. They hobbled back over to the mic in their heels with a grin and seemed to mumble. "Im excited, are you excited?" They turned the paper over in their hand and my stomach fell to my feet.

It always did before they picked. It could've been anybody, and I was anxious.

"Ingrid Gatwuck" they said, frowning at the name like the way it was pronounced wasn't quite right.

I mustve gasped because the girl next to me turned in a snap to face me and looked at me directly. My hand was over my mouth and I felt like my insides started to burn a bright red inside of me. I cringed. The pain of fright was almost a physical one, and I couldnt move. For the longest time, nobody moved and it was dead silent. I had dreams like that before, my name being called and slowly brought up to the stage. But Lenard told me those we're the dreams of small children, children who didn't know how little the chances of being picked we're. That I should calculate it, and I'd feel better. And I did. But maybe the fear was something I should've kept because it hit me hard.

"Come on up, Ingrid." They said again, scanning the crowd. Peacekeepers looked down the row, and I knew I had to move. I hesitantly walked down the row, thinking maybe someone'll volunteer. It had happened once, maybe again. I look back at the girl and she stares at me still. Then she looks away.

I feel my eyes get wetter and burn against the blue light as I walk down the middle section. I start to speed up and I make my way to the stage. My hands shake as fists at my sides as a sort of tremor and I cant make it stop. Sterling makes their way up to the top step where I stood and guilds me over to where they wanted me to stand. They put their hands on my shoulders from the back and I can almost sense how much taller than are they were.

"Smile." I hear them whisper softly. I almost try but I couldnt.

All the faces look up at me, and I feel completely obvious and bare. I gulp down hard and stare away from the crowd and instead focus on a blank nothingness off to the side.

"Now that we have our lovely lady," They started, making their way to the other bubble of glass that held names. "Let's see the gentlemen." They quickly dive for one that they seemed fit and cleared their throat.

"Lyndon Crengsheller"

I didn't recognize the name.

I try to not, but I cant help but look over to the crowd. The people stopped looking at me and now seemed to turn towards a small boy who was making his way down the row. He was walking slow so a Peacekeeper just behind give him a small shove and he hurried up. The peacekeeper followed him a bit behind till he walked up the stairs. He was a bit shorter than me, with dark brown eyes that looked almost black in the dim light and his head sligh. He was looking down at his feet, his hands folded in front of him. It wasn't intill there was a cry from the crowd that he looked up.

The screams and sobs of a woman from the far back and suddenly a peacekeeper moves towards her and I hear Gretchen rustle in her seat behind me.

Lyndon looked out to the crowd, probably towards the woman and his eyes fill with tears.

"We have our tributes!" Sterling adds before Gretchen popped up and motions for them to leave the stage. Sterling starts to object and then in a hurry says "Happy Hunger Games, May the odds be ever in your favor!"

I feel the hand of a peacekeeper put pressure on my back and I'm pushed into the backstage.

Im walked into a room with curtains and a few upholstered chairs and when I turn around the door is closed in my face.

I'm not sure what exactly to do in till Lenard walks in.

"Ingrid." He says plainly as he walks in, standing. I look up from the chair I sat in. He walks quickly to me and takes my hands. "You're okay." He nodded as he talked. "You'll be okay, I know you will."

I try to match his smile but all I can do is nod.

He put a hand to my cheek and his smile faded. "Listen to me," He says, "You're a smart girl, Ingrid…You can do anything you if you get your mind to it."

"Thank you." I tell him back, my voice choking.

"Be strong, for me, okay?" He patted her cheek and stood. A peacekeeper soon opened the door and he began to walk out. "I'll be watching," Is all he can say before the door closes.

It wasn't in till nobody else showed up that I wished I had more friends. Not even the girl who had talked to me before, not that I expected her to. I took the five minutes of privacy they gave me to think and put my head inbetween my hands.

I was happy for Lenard coming to see me, but I couldn't help but think how pathetic is was. Lenard and I never had a real friendship, inless you counted editing my work and occasional small talk. The only reason that I could think of was that he didn't want anyone to leave without feeling like someone would miss them.

Then I thought of the smaller boy, Lydon, and the woman who called out for him. I guessed she was his sister or maybe his mother. I tried to imagine her being at ease when she saw him again at visitation, but I knew that that wasn't what was going to happen.

I wasn't sure what else to do, so I just sat and thought.


	2. Genevieve

**DISTRICT 4**

"Hey." I shook my older brother's shoulder with stiff hands. He rolled over away from me to face the wall. "Hey, Cliff. I'll get the water bucket if you don't get up." I threatened and he sat up quickly.

"What. What do you want?" He rubbed his eyes and yawned, his voice thick with sleep.

I stood up from the kneeling position I was in by his bed. "I thought maybe we could go check if they locked the Warehouse last night."

Cliff ran a hand through his bronze hair and raised an eyebrow at me. "You want to train? It's not even dawn yet,"

"Don't be lazy."

"I'm not-" He draped his legs off the side of his bed and stood up. "-being lazy."

I crossed my arms. "I'll leave with or without you." My brother waved a hand dismissively at me and motion for me to stay quieter then pointed to my second brother asleep in a bed by the far wall. "Oh please, he slept through the reaping bell last year, nothing can wake him."

Cliff stood, he was only an inch taller than me. But of course it was always enough for him to tease me for it, so I stood up straighter.

"I'll come…Can't have you walking around alone." I rolled my eyes and he continued, smirking. "I'll meet you outside, just be quieter, will you?" He walked to his wardrobe. "You're gunna wake Papa and the others."

As we walked down the stone streets, the cold ocean breeze blew. The seagulls circled in the far distance in the grey sky as a sign of where the beach touched the sand and I breathed in the familiar salt smell.

"You worried?" I heard Cliff say over the sound of crashing waves. "You know, of being picked?" There was a slight tone of teasing mixed in with his words and I pulled my eyebrows together.

"No." I replied back simply. "Are yoooou?" I looked back at him over my shoulder and he laughed.

"Are you kidding me?" He said and it was silent as we walked quickly up the familiar path up hill path to the Warehouse.

The Warehouse was where all the weapons and the trainers met the willing children early in the morning. It had started with a hand full of willing teachers and an overlooking eye. One of the "willing teachers" was my father. He took particular interest in me of course, after all I was a late joiner of the training. We we're told that we were special, and our opportunities we're something many didn't get. But still, people didn't outright say what it was. Nobody welcomed the trouble.

Soon we approached the worn down old cannery building. The trees that surrounded it were some of the thickest in district 4 and stayed green all year. They highly contrasted the old rusty metal of the rustic building and was a sight I had grew accustom to seeing every morning since I was 9.

I smiled and ran the few extra steep feet and stopped my momentum by putting my arms out to clash with the huge two sliding outward doors.

"Remember what I said about being quieter?" I heard Cliff say over my shoulder.

It wasn't till I couldn't pry the doors apart that I looked down. By my waist was a small lock, but obviously still enough to keep the doors closed.

"Damn." I rubbed my neck, "They we're open last reaping." Cliff sighed looking around the trees that surrounded us.

"Yeah." Cliff then continued "But I'm guessing Papa wasn't the one to lock it last reaping. I bet hes forgotten he locked it. Or he would've come back and unlocked it.." I wrinkled my nose and nodded. My papa hated keeping us from training, but awhile back, he slipped on mucky sand and hit his head on a rock. It wasn't bad, just a cut, not much blood. But he's had memory problems ever since, it started out with little things. Like, 'Have I left my fishing trident at home?'. But soon it escalated to 'Have I fed my children yet?' 'Which one are you? I have 7 of you, right?' 'Youre my daughter?'

"I'm guessing you wont to go back now?" I threw over the soft but constant waves. I heard Cliff shuffle in the dirt.

I turned to face him. "No…I think I'm going to go down to the dock. Ian said he and father bought a new net." I nodded reluctantly and started down the hill. I turned my head slightly when he added. "I wont be long."

As soon as I was far enough away, I picked up speed. By Ian, I guessed he meant Ian Tothscinner. Him and his sisters worked with my family to fish in the summers. After the first season, before my mother died, he offered to help Ian. He said such talent shouldn't be wasted and that he reminded him of his brother.

Ever since, my papa had paired me up with him as my sparing or fishing partner. He always said that I could learn so much from him. His sister who I grew fairly fond of, Amity, said that even from a young age, he was compliment seeking. And that after the attention from my father, it became rather uncontrollable.

Soon I had arrived back to our house, nuzzled in the long white trees that grew around my district all the way to the dunes that break off to water. The pale wood stood out in the dawn's sliver of sunlight.

I creaked the door open slowly and made my way to my room that I shared with my youngest brother and sister. With a light hand I slowly swept their hair out of their faces. Their hair was dark like my mothers was, and curled the exact same way, right behind her ears. I smiled and made my way to my bed. I sat neatly and waited for there to be enough light for me to dress.

I could still hear the seagulls on the beach, circling, when my father walked into my room with a loud swing of the door.

I jumped, still fixing my hair in the mirror that hung on the wall by my closet.

"You're up." Papa said as more of an overall statement than anything.

"Yeah." I replied back and quickly added. "I thought if I woke up early enough…I would have enough time to go down to the warehouse and train more."

My papa nodded, leaning against the wall by my now wide open door. I could hear 3 of my brothers arguing in the hallway that lead to the kitchen. Suddenly my older sister intervened and I looked back to my father.

"Why aren't you there now?" He asked, curiously. He didn't seem to mean so, but his voice curved up with a touch of anger.

I paused and reflected on the early morning.

"It wasn't open." I replied, and turned back to the mirror where I pressed down my light brown hair neatly. The reaping was a holiday, and I wanted to look nice. I noticed my dad had his nice slacks on that he never wore when he was fishing, and I could tell he wanted to look nice, too.

He almost turned to leave but adds. "Did I lock it?"

"I'm guessing so."

"I bet Cliff would've gotten in there." He said. "Lock or no lock. He probably would've, but he told me he was at the docks with Ian."

I don't say anything but look at him, expecting maybe another rant.

"We have to leave soon."

"You can leave, I'll be ready when I'm ready." I snap at him. He sternly looked back at me and went down the hall to talk to my brothers.

I look down at my yellow dress, it's worn from many washes and almost white but it still fit and was comfortable enough. I twirl. It was also my mothers. I had hoped that if I didn't wear it that often, that it might keep the smell of her old perfume but eventually it left with the color. I was happy that she was the same size that I turned out to be when I later was able to use her clothing.

Of course, my other sister and I split the small wardrobe down the middle but it all fit my taller and straighter frame better than her meek and frail one.

I press my hands lightly down on the soft fabric and walk out the door.

My brothers were already lining outside the door when my eyes met a different boy.

"Ah! Ian." My papa boomed, walking over to meet him. He looked over to me and I nodded a greeting.

"Hello, Tiberius!" He grinned, clasping my father on the shoulder. Of course, Ian. I look away. They babble on and I join my family at the other side of the conversation.

"I thought, We could accompany you and your family to the Justice Building." Ian states, looking over my siblings. Then he motions to his sister, Amity. I meet eyes with her, both her and Ian shared the darkest blue eyes I had ever seen. They we're beautiful.

"That sounds fine with me," My father turns to me and my 7 siblings. "Children."

My older brother is the only one that fully replies with a "Sure." Him and Ian we're best friends and nobody wanted a scolding from father for being rude, it made sense.

I stood by my brother when we walked out of our small house. It was snug for 9 people, but it worked. Not to mention it was equal distance from the warehouse and beach where my family and my father fished for supper.

The cobblestone that lined the streets of District 4 soon we're filled with people and birds squawked above.

People spilled into the downtown and the justice building concrete area like water pouring down a vertical mountain side.

As we got closer, Cliff's eyes started to cloud over.

"You okay?" I elbow him, and he looks over to me.

"Me?" The corners of his mouth curve up. "Yeah, Yeah…I'm fine." He looks forward where my father was several paces away. "Can I tell you something?"

"You promise you wont talk me out of it?"

I pause. "Course, just tell me." Cliff leans sideways a bit towards my direction. My instinct is to lean or push him away, but I stay put. In the corner of my eye I see the others that were ahead go to their sector.

"Papa wants me to volunteer."

I almost stopped walking. "Really?"

"Yes." He told me, "Since, Ian is a year under me…He says if I win this year, that Ian can volunteer next. Two winners in a row, he told me." I look at him straight on and I shake my head lightly. His words reminded me of a friend. A friend that is now dead. He becomes quieter as they near the sign in table. "Imagine how much honor that would bring to our District, Genny?" I flinch as he grabbed for my wrist. "Don't worry, you've seen me train. I can do it. I can." A familiar a face flashes in on his for a second and my breath catches in my throat.

"You don't think I can do it?" His voice becomes softer, almost hurt. "You don't-"

"You sound like Greame" I interrupt. My brother looked as if I punched him.

"Greame was a fool." He replied, leaning away from me. "He volunteered when he wasn't ready. You know that."

"He said exactly what youre saying now." I said, standing my ground. "And you know how he ended up." Cliff looked away from me as a lady grabbed for his hand. "That girl from 2 slit his throat in his sleep," My brother waved me off with his free hand, indicating that he didn't need reminding.

"Yes, and I wont end up like that." He took his hand back and I put my hand out. We were lucky that everybody was chattering, or our arguing would've been picked up by my father and stopped. I scoffed.

"Let someone else," I reply, and as he turns to look at me, I can almost imagine a long gash across his throat, scarlet and long. "Someone else will, you know it."

"Atleast Greame's sister was supportive of his decisions." He replied, his nostrils flaring before he turned to report back to his sector. I huff and go to mine. Soon Amity climbs through the crowd to stand by me.

"What's wrong with Cliff?" She asked with her voice that was as soft as woven fibers. I looked over with my teeth clenched.

"Hes fine," I reply back. When Amity flattened her dress I noticed the sewn patterns and soft blue tint. It wasn't the dress I normally saw her in. Her dark hair was down her back and she smiled calmly noticing my stare.

"It's a new dress." She said, twirling a bit as she stood. "If it weren't for our size difference, I would offer for you to borrow it." She grinned. It was very infectious and I couldn't help but smile. I almost forgot my fight with Cliff but then she stopped smiling. I was happy someone could be so happy on reaping day. When they first started people were so worried they were going to be picked that nobody ever spoke the whole morning. But luckily, now with trained tributes, people didn't have to worry. If they didn't train, someone stronger and older would likely volunteer to take their place before they even moved.

"Good luck, Genny." She whispered softly as our escort swayed on stage.

Wendell Greetpuff's highheel boots seemed to catch him mid step, and he stumbled a bit. I guessed they were new. He grinned and waved our escort on stage. Gary Docefare followed on stage, seeming a bit unsure what was going on. He had won 4 years ago, it had been down to him and a girl from 5. When he got the upper hand, he smashed her head in. He didn't stop smashing and smashing intill the guards dragged him away.

He took his seat beside the mayor and Wendell walked forward to the mic.

"Hello!" He said, shining a bright white grin. "How are you?" He asked and it wasn't in till a few minutes that we got that he was expecting an answer. An eyebrow raised over his eye that seemed to have a red ace tattooed over.

A few people muttered answers and Wendell laughed. "I'm fantastic, thank you! Because," He raised his arms in excitement. "Today's the reaping! How exciting." His skin shone the white color sick people turned with the flu in the bright , now noon, sun. "I know you all are excited too." He added happily. "Now to pick." He walked between the two bowls. "Girls first is the saying, isn't it?" He laughed to himself and hovered over the bowl. Wendell was known for his unneeded dramatic pause.

I looked over, searching the crowd for Cliff. Soon I spotted him. His jaw was set and his eyes were blank. They were always like that when he was thinking. I didn't know what he was thinking but I was thinking that if he volunteered that I would always be the one girl who's brother volunteered but had nothing to show for it. And most of all, father would blame me for it. He blamed me for everything that happened to him. Oh how I hated how cocky he was, how he always talked down to me in fights and how he never noticed how he got extra special treatment. I felt my expression soften as I imagined his body sent back in a coffin, his hair combed back and dressed in the finest clothes like all the bodies were. If only I could've volunteered in his place.

"Lena Jy-" He began and my hand rose.

"I volunteer for her." I said, my voice booming over the microphone static. "I volunteer."

Wendell looked a little taken back. "That's not exactly how it works, honey…"

"Move on with it!" Gary boomed from behind Wendell and the crowd stifled a laugh.

All the blood in my body seemed to rush to my face but that was all I wanted to show. I didn't want to turn, because I knew my father,family, and worst of all, my bigger brother would be staring at me, and I couldn't handle all those eyes of people that I knew would be scolding me for doing something I thought was right.

I immediately made my way to the stage, with large strides and a clenched jaw. It's only when Wendell ushers me to the center that I dare even look in the direction Cliff stood. I immediately meet his green eyes and the surroundings drown out. His eyes are hard and full of betrayal. I try to talk to him through a simple gaze. Telling him that if he wants to volunteer and win, he'll have to go through me.

"What's your name, sweetie?" He asked me, shoving the microphone in my face. I lean back away from it.

"Genevieve Oehlert" I replied, and I look out towards the crowd knowing that hiden cameras are probably all around me.

"Lovely girl," He smiled. "Let me guess, you're volunteering to make your family proud?"

I bite my lip. "Something like that."

Wendell then became bored with me and walked over to the boys bowl. I look back to Cliff. His head is down, like a man who has given up. Wendell called out a name, but not more than 30 seconds later, a hand rockets up above the heads.

"I volunteer." A familiar voice strongly states. Wendell is about to say something but waves it off, like its no use. Suddenly a young man with dark curls and dark blue eyes starts walking for the stage. I almost step away from him when he comes up the stairs and Wendell places him right by me. He's shorter than me and seems to hide it by standing up straighter.

I was so angry that my hands started to shake uncontrollably. I wanted to strangle him and I think about it for 5 seconds. But then I remember the rule about harming other tributes and I swallow hard. For awhile I just look at him while Wendell does the outro. I volunteer to save my brother and his best friends volunteers anyway. I was so furious even after we were forced to shake hands.

When our eyes met during the handshake I could just imagine stabbing him through.

"Just like old times, eh, Genny?" He whispered. "Me against you." 

The first to visit me is Amity. She tackled me with a hug and talked about all the things we would do together when I arrived back from the tour. Soon she is taken out of the room and Cliff took her place.

He was the first to speak.

"Hey."

All my anger melted when he suddenly rushed forward and covered me in a hug. It takes me a second to hug him back. I was expecting such a rigid reaction to what I did.

"I had to…" I said as we parted.

"Did I ever tell you how pretty you look today?" He was changing the subject. "Mother's colors always suited you, you have her eyes you know."

"Don't ignore what happened, Cliff."

He took a step back and everything was quiet.

"I told you not to talk me out of it." He said, tilting his head at me. Like I had a question he needed answered. "You promised."

"I didn't talk you out of it…" I said back. Cliff opened his mouth to say something large and complicated but instead just said:

"Be safe." Then he turned and left.

I held my head in my hands as I sat in the waiting room. I was so surprised to have another visitor that I jumped when the door opened. All my other siblings visited me, there was no one else.

"Genevieve."

I looked up to meet the dark hazel eyes of my father. His eyebrows are so tight in a sad frown that I almost think he's going to say something soft and nice.

"What have you done?" He said instead and there's silence. "We had a plan." He said, straining his words. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't say something you don't mean." He replied plainly, "Why'd you do it? You don't think I trained him well enough?"

"No!"

"Then what is it." His eyebrows knit, his voice raising. I shrunk back in my chair to support me.

"I didn't like his chances."

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"Even if hes a career, the best chances he has is 1 out of 6." I shout, my anger biting at my words.

"This isn't about your brother." He said with a voice as rough as sand paper. "Its about you being an attention seeking knat."

I paused. "I'm sorry."

When nothing else was said he left with a loud door slam.

That's the end of the introductions of the two main characters of my fanfic. Do you like Ingrid? Do you like Genny better? I will have a poll on my profile for you to vote, your votes will influence my story.

Comments will make me update faster! Thank you.


End file.
